Waterfalls
by Fluffler
Summary: We are OK. In fact we're more than that - so much more.


Firstly, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed "Completely Addicted" - it was very much appreciated, and I'm glad so many people liked it :-)  
  
Secondly, this is my second attempt at Carby fanfiction. It doesn't fit in a specific part of the show, it's just a general standalone fic for Season 9. And in matter of geography, I'm British, so here we say "bath" instead of "tub" ;-)  
  
If this fic is even half as well received as Completely Addicted was, then I'll be a very happy bunny :-)  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Carter or Abby, or any of the previous events from ER described here.  
  
*****  
  
"Keep them closed!"  
  
"I am!"  
  
Like there's any way I can open them. Her hands are placed firmly over my eyes, and she's leading me into the bathroom from behind. I can't believe it - one of our few nights off together this week and she's not even letting me use my eyes to look at her.  
  
"Almost there."  
  
"Abby, will you just."  
  
My voice trails off as suddenly, my vision lights up. And I can't believe my eyes.  
  
All around the bath are little candles, each lit with their own tiny glow. The bath is filled to the brim with steaming water, and a surface of bubbles is threatening to overspill onto the carpet. The lights have been turned off, and soft classical music is playing in the background. My gaze falls on two glasses placed on the corner of the bath, each filled with a clear substance. I manage to stutter a few words.  
  
"Is that."  
  
"Lemonade? Yes."  
  
Her eyes catch on mine, the twinkle in them giving away that she knows I thought it was another type of liquid - a variety of the addictive kind. She leans in to my face, and whispers in my ear.  
  
"I'm happy with you. Things are good."  
  
I go to kiss her, but she pulls away, and chooses instead to sit on the edge of the bath.  
  
"So, what do you think?"  
  
I look around once more.  
  
"I think I'm glad I got Chen to cover the shift change."  
  
She giggles, and I can't stop staring at her. The little things she does - her laughs, her expressions, even the way she pulls her hair out of her eyes at work - they just make my day. I don't notice that she's looking at me in the same way that I'm looking at her until just before she gets up off the bath edge.  
  
She walks past me, her hips grazing my thigh in a way that makes my entire body turn on the spot just to keep her in my view.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
She doesn't answer, choosing instead to stand with her arms crossed, glancing at me amusedly.  
  
The twinkle still hasn't left her eyes.  
  
She turns around, and shouts out to me before disappearing to the kitchen.  
  
"Get in the bath Carter."  
  
So I do. I undress myself quickly, not caring where I discard my clothes. I have to pick them up every morning from haphazard places in which they were thrown the night before, and there's no reason for tomorrow morning to be any different.  
  
I test the water with my big toe, before pulling it out quickly. It's hot - far hotter than I usually bathe in. I consider letting some water out and using the cold tap.  
  
But for some reason, I don't want to. I almost don't want to touch anything in the room at all - I want it to stay this way forever. But I know that can't happen, so I resign myself to creating ripples in the water and breaks in the smooth covering of bubbles as I gradually lower myself into the steaming water.  
  
I moan in pleasure as I lie back against the side of the bath, shutting my eyes slowly as I gratefully let the water surround me.  
  
I become aware of the classical music again, and even more aware of a voice coming from the bedroom humming along with it. I must have closed my eyes for longer than I thought, because when I open them I become aware of something that's been placed on my chest. In front of me is a yellow plastic figure, complete with an orange beak.  
  
A voice comes from the side of the bath.  
  
"After all, no soak would be complete without a rubber duck."  
  
I look to the side and grin. She's dressed in my dressing gown, her hair tied up loosely at the back of her head.  
  
And that twinkle. Yes, it's still there.  
  
She moves around to the back of me, kneels down, and starts to run her fingers up and down the back of my neck. I sigh inwardly, wanting to savour every touch, every stroke, every tingle.  
  
"Did you have a good day? I didn't see you much - I guess that's what being Nurse Manager does to you. Too much paperwork and not enough time to help the doctors."  
  
I try to answer her, but it comes out as a muffled response. She knows what she's doing is driving me crazy, and so she moves her hands down to my shoulders and starts to rub them.  
  
I shift my position up a little to allow her easier access. Her massaging becomes firmer, and I feel my muscles relax in her grasp.  
  
The music's still playing, the candles are still glowing, and even though I can't see them I know her eyes are still shining. I sigh, enjoying the moment. It's times like this I dream of - times I yearn for. Times I live for.  
  
The hairs on my neck suddenly stand on end, as her lips make contact with my skin. At first she just strokes them across - barely making contact, just allowing me to know that they're there. I can feel her breathing on my shoulders, I can feel her nose grazing my lower hairline. I shudder involuntary. My breathing becomes laboured, and I know she can tell.  
  
Her kisses become more noticeable, and she plants them all over the back of my upper body. My eyes are shut, allowing me to concentrate harder on the intense pleasure that she's giving me.  
  
Suddenly, something snaps, and I come back into reality. I open my eyes, and lean my head back. She stop kissing my neck, and rises slightly allowing our eyes to meet. I speak the only words that I can think of at this moment - the only words I want to say.  
  
"Abby.get in."  
  
She lowers her head a little, once again allowing her lips to graze across my skin, only this time it's my forehead. She moves down the bridge of my nose, kisses its tip, and moves to my ear. I can barely make out her whisper.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask."  
  
I sit up, and begin to move further towards the back of the bath, but she stops me with her hand, and pushes me forward slightly. She takes the duck off my body, leaving it to float in the water by the faucets. In one swift movement, she drops the robe onto the floor, and climbs into the tub.  
  
As she sits down, I realize why she pushed me forward. She sits down behind me, her entire body surrounding me. I can't believe it. Just when you think things can't get any better.  
  
"Drink?"  
  
I nod slightly, and extend my arm to meet the glass she hands to me. I sip cautiously, still feeling as if any sudden movement or change will shatter this night. Suddenly I hear her laughing, and I turn around to look at her questioningly.  
  
"What?"  
  
She answers, still giggling slightly.  
  
"You look so thoughtful - almost worried. And here I was thinking this would relax you."  
  
I smile myself now, reaching for her other hand and kissing it lightly, moving slowly up her arm and neck until I reach her mouth.  
  
Again, she pulls away. I groan in protest.  
  
Smiling still, she takes my glass from me and returns it to the side of the bath, leaning over me as she does so. She pauses on the return to her original position, and speaks as she looks at me.  
  
"Later."  
  
After settling against the back of the bath again, she wraps her legs around me, moving her toes up and down my calves. I allow myself to fall back on her chest, shutting my eyes once more to enjoy the moment.  
  
I feel her reach across my shoulders to grab something, and she places it in the water. I open my eyes to find her squeezing a sponge across my chest.  
  
She's creating waterfalls.  
  
Mini-cascades of fluid, running across my torso.  
  
This woman. All she has to do is touch me, and I melt. I can't believe something like running water across my body can make me feel this way.  
  
Maybe it's the candles, or the music, or the bubbles.  
  
Maybe it's everything put together.  
  
Or maybe it's just her.  
  
I can't pick out one particular thing about the latter - it's too hard. But I know this much.  
  
It's just her. She's it.  
  
I gradually come out of my thoughts to realize that the waterfalls have gone, and the aroma of apple is filling the room. She's lathering up my hair, working every inch of my scalp with her fingers. I can't keep my hands off her. I run my fingers up and down her thighs, sending little bubbles of air that were on her skin rushing to the surface of the water.  
  
She pushes me further towards the other end of the bath, causing my head to lower closer to the water. Scooping up with her hands, she rinses the shampoo off, leaving my hair sticking up in a dishevelled manner.  
  
I feel the depth of the water lower as she steps out of the bath. Grabbing a towel, she wraps herself in it, shivering slightly.  
  
She holds her hands out, another towel grasped by them.  
  
To my surprise, I don't hesitate in getting out of the bath. But I soon realize why.  
  
After being in a bath with this woman, I'm never going to want to soak alone again.  
  
We make our way into the bedroom, and I sit on the bed. She stands between my legs, using an extra towel to pat my hair dry. In an almost flashback mode, I think back to the last time we were in this position.  
  
Our first kiss.  
  
We've come a long way.  
  
I wrap my arms around her lower back, bringing her in closer to me. I press my forehead against her chest, wanting to be closer still. She puts the towel down, and gradually places her arms around my neck.  
  
We stay like this for what seems like hours. Listening to each other's breathing. Listening to each other's heartbeats. Listening to all the feelings that are between us - all without saying a word.  
  
She moves slightly, pulling her head back, and looking into my eyes.  
  
"You were right, you know that? We're gonna be OK."  
  
And with that, she kisses me. We take off our towels, and throw them to the floor. I was right - tomorrow morning's search for garments won't be any different.  
  
----------  
  
It's been almost an hour since we made love. An hour since she told me that we're going to be OK - an hour to end all hours on a night that's changed my life.  
  
As I hold her in my arms, I can't help but feel scared, peaceful, nervous and fulfilled - all at the some time.  
  
No, we're not perfect - neither of us ever claimed to be. We've got more things stacked against us than most couples- but at the end of the day that doesn't matter.  
  
So long as we're OK, we can overcome anything.  
  
And we are OK.  
  
In fact we're more than that - so much more.  
  
I want to protect her from everything. I want to laugh with her, I want to cry with her. I want to love her.  
  
I don't know what's going to happen with us. I don't know where we're going to end up, I don't know what the journey there is going to entail.  
  
But I can't wait to see. I can't wait to travel, I can't wait to reach our destination.  
  
And as I look at her now, resting against me with a hint of a smile on her lips, I do know this much.  
  
She's it.  
  
*****  
  
Please review, and thanks for reading :-) 


End file.
